Sweet Taemin
by Nagichan94
Summary: Cara manis Taemin untuk mendapatkan pujaan hatinya. Siapa ya? Agak nyerempet M sih di akhirnya. Dikiiiit banget. Penasaran? Makanya baca :D/It's Yaoi/TaemSoo/Oneshot/Reviewnya jangan lupa! :D


**.**

**Fanfiction **

**.**

* * *

**Taemin x Kyungsoo **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang ini Kyungsoo makan siang bersama Kai dan Taemin. Ini bermula saat EXO selesai latihan menari. Taemin tiba-tiba datang ke tempat mereka lalu memeluk Kai. Menyampaikan keinginannya untuk makan siang. Sudah menjadi hal yang wajar jika Taemin mengajak Kai makan bersama. Mereka bahkan dijuluki si kembar beda ibu-ayah, maka tak heran jika mereka selalu menempel layaknya sepatu dan alasnya.

Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Taemin ingin Kyungsoo ikut makan siang bersama mereka. Dia bahkan memeluk Kyungsoo saat pemuda itu tengah meminum air mineralnya, tak lupa memohon agar ikut bersamanya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo merasa risih dengan Taemin yang terlalu menempel padanya. Pelukannya terasa begitu intim. Atau mungkin itu hanya pemikiran konyolnya saja? Pokoknya, apapun itu, Kyungsoo merasa skinship yang Taemin berikan sudah terlalu berlebihan. Maksudnya, hei! Mereka tidak begitu akrab. Mengapa ia memperlakukannya sama seperti ia memperlakukan Kai? Kyungsoo bukannya tidak suka dipeluk Taemin, dia hanya merasa kaget dan bingung. Dan disaat pemikiran-pemikiran itu masih menggaung di otaknya, Taemin melakukan aegyo di depannya dan berhasil!

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju karena tidak tega untuk menolaknya. Taemin langsung bersorak girang sembari mengecup lembut pipi kanannya yang membuat wajah si empu memerah hingga ke belakang telinganya. Hal itu tentu meninggalkan syok dan tatapan membingungkan bagi sebagian member, terutama Kai.

Dan disini lah mereka, kedai jajanan sederhana terdekat di sekitar gedung SMent. Mereka sedang memakan kue beras yang pedas serta beberapa telur rebus. Dua diantaranya terlihat asyik bersenda gurau. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si kembar. Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengarkan celotehan duo kembar sembari melahap kue berasnya ketika suara Taemin menyapa pendengarannya.

"Kau diam saja, Kyungsoo hyung. Kau sakit?" Taemin hendak menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Kyungsoo namun pemuda itu menggeleng dengan cepat. "A-aku tidak apa-apa, Taemin sunbae."

"Hei, jangan memanggilku sunbae, hyung. Ini bukan di gedung, apalagi di atas panggung." Taemin menyerut susu rasa pisang kesukaannya. "Aku lebih muda darimu, jadi bersikap santai lah, hyung."

Taemin tersenyum amat manis, membuat wajah Kyungsoo panas melebihi musim panas. Kyungsoo berdeham dan kembali melahap kue berasnya. Taemin terkekeh kecil lalu kembali bercanda dengan Kai.

Sedikit banyak, Kyungsoo merasa takut pada pemuda berwajah unyu itu. Apalagi saat menatapnya. Terasa berbeda dengan getar asing yang menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya, menyengat bagai listrik bertegangan kecil.

Biasanya Taemin selalu menempel pada Kai dan selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi saat dirinya yang sedang bersama Kai, pasti Taemin selalu berusaha mendekatinya. Entah itu berdiri di sampingnya, memegang tangannya, atau bahkan merangkul pundaknya. Kyungsoo tahu dirinya bertipe mungil yang hangat dan nyaman bila disentuh, apalagi dipeluk. Tapi kan, kembali lagi, Taemin bukan orang yang akrab dengannya. Dan dia merasa risih dengan semua itu! Nasib, pikirnya.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar." Kai beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam keheningan. Kyungsoo tidak suka ini. Hanya berdua dengan Taemin membuatnya merasa kikuk dan untuk mengusir rasanya, Kyungsoo menjejalkan beberapa potong kue beras ke dalam mulutnya hingga penuh.

"Uhuk-uhuk.." Kyungsoo tersedak sausnya dan kelabakan mencari air minumnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah habis.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, hyung." Taemin menyodorkan susu pisangnya yang kemudian diteguk Kyungsoo sampai habis. Taemin tersenyum saat melihat wajah lucu Kyungsoo yang persis seperti anak kecil, membuatnya gemas dan tidak tahan untuk mencubitnya. Kyungsoo mendelik.

"Maaf hyung, wajahmu sangat lucu. Aku jadi gemas."

Kyungsoo merasa pipinya bersemu lagi dan Taemin tersenyum kecil menatapnya. Tak sengaja dia melihat cairan susu melekat di sekitar bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengernyit, "Apa?"

Sambil menahan tawa, menunjuk ke bibirnya, Taemin berucap. "Masih ada susu dibibirmu."

Kyungsoo segera mengambil sapu tangannya dan menyeka bibirnya. "Masih ada?" Taemin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Sudah?" Taemin menggeleng.

Kyungsoo sudah akan menyeka kembali bibirnya ketika dilihatnya Taemin mendekat padanya dan meraih sapu tangannya. "Bukan disitu." Taemin menyeka bagian yang belum sempat dibersihkan Kyungsoo. "Disini."

Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar sangat cepat. Wajah mereka saat ini terlalu dekat, membuatnya bisa merasakan helaan nafas hangat Taemin menerpa wajahnya. Dua bola mata itu terpaku satu sama lain, saling mengunci. Taemin mengarahkan matanya pada bibir Kyungsoo yang berwarna pink segar kemudian kembali menatap mata Kyungsoo.

Saat Kyungsoo sibuk dengan herannya melihat keterdiaman Taemin, pemuda satunya melebarkan sapu tangan dan menempelkannya pada bibir Kyungsoo. Sebelum pemuda itu menyadari apa yang terjadi, Taemin mendekat dan menabrakkan bibir keduanya dalam satu ciuman lembut. Mata Kyungsoo membola, syok dengan kenekatan yang dilakukan Taemin. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat dirasanya Taemin mengemut pelan kain di atas bibirnya, beberapa kali hingga dia melepaskan ciuman mereka serta menurunkan sapu tangan yang menempel dibibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongak, mendapati wajah riang Taemin, pun senyuman lebarnya. Merasa puas dengan apa yang baru saja dia dapatkan, Taemin menatapnya. "Suka." Kyungsoo terpana. "Aku menyukaimu, Kyungsoo hyung."

Kyungsoo yakin jika wajahnya kini sudah memerah parah hingga menjalar ke lehernya.

"Untuk sementara, seperti ini saja ya."

Kyungsoo menoleh, mendapati wajah Taemin mendekat ke arahnya. "Untuk ke depannya.." Kyungsoo merasakan bahaya pada lanjutan perkataan Taemin.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menciummu dan melakukan hal yang lebih padamu, Kyungsoo hyung." Taemin menyeringai licik, membuat ketakutan Kyungsoo padanya semakin membesar.

Kyungsoo menjerit. "KAI! TOLONG AKU!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_SELESAI_ **

Gyaaah~ bikin apaan nih gue? Dasar Stress -_- udah gitu si Kyungie nista banget lagi di ending pake treak-treakan segala. Huft apa banget deh. -.-

Tapi semoga yang baca suka sama nih ff gagal. Ide iseng pas gue bangun tidur langsung ketik aja.

Oh iya, exo udah comeback. Overdose kan ye? Gue belum nonton sama sekali -_- iye tau gue emang katrok. Lola kalo nonton di tablet. Kemaren ke warnet gue lupa nonton. Dodol banget emang gue. -.- tapi, overdose? Dari ererong jingkrak-jingkrakan nggak jelas trus ngegalau bareng bulan desember ampe sekarang overdosis kayaknya nggak nyambung banget deh. *ini fans nggak ada puas-puasnya ye, ya udah lah -.-*

Lanjut! Sori pembaca yg numpang lewat ato yang sering nagih lanjutan ff gue belum juga gue lanjutin. Ide gue masih mentok, men. Dan lagi gue nginep dulu di rumah bibi gue yang jauh dari jalan raya. Jadi, mendem dulu disono. Nasib. Tapi gue kasih nih ff sweet gagal buatan gue. Baik, kan? #sok

Disini Taeminnya seme~ xD

Dan akhirnya kesampean juga gue bikin KyungsooxEveryone. Gyaaaahhh~ *treak ampe overdose* dan ini masih rate T. Wuahahaha #epildasar

Yang minta lanjutan introvert nanti ya, masih dalam proses. Hihihi :D

Okesip, gue pamit dulu guys. Sampe ketemu di ff-ff oneshot gue yang laen. Have a nice day! :D

P.s. : potonya nggak nyambung ye sama isi cerita. Abis gue ngubek-ngubek tumblr cuma dapet yang ini doang! -.- Kyung kayaknya seneng banget itu di atas ampe lupa sama Jongin. #ngeeeng -_-

-kkeut-

.

**Sincerly, Nagichan94**


End file.
